Missing Felix
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora misses Felix and goes off to find him. Pure fluff enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Missing Felix

Tamora was firing away at a target. Her crystal blue eyes narrowing in on her target as the tears fell. She was the only one there and she had the whole place to herself. The gun fired till she heard the clicking noise and knew it was out of ammunition. Running her fingers through her hair, and she went to her office, mostly to be alone. On her desk was a picture of her in a wedding dress having her arms around a man that barely care to her hip?

He had short brown hair with the deepest blue eyes. In the picture he wore a black tux ad had his hair gelled back. She picked up the picture and traced him with her finger. His name was Felix and he was her husband. They had been married for a few months now. They met by pure accident his friend named Ralph was the villain in Felix's game. Ralph grew tired of being a villain so he snuck in to her game Heroes Duty to win a medal.

The plan backfired immensely when Ralph accidentally took a plane and a Cy-Bug a horrible creature that ate and destroyed anything in it's path. Ralph and the Cy-Bug landed in Sugar Rush. When he crashed there he met Vanellope. She was a young girl who dreamed of being a racer. With Ralph's help she learned how to race. During that time Tamora and Felix searched for Ralph and the Cy-Bug. Soon they helped defeat the Cy-Bugs and helped Vanellope achieve her dream but regain her true identity.

After that Felix courted Tamora for a few weeks till he asked her to marry him. She remembered that day so well.

_It was three weeks since the whole Turbo Incident. Tamora went to her office and came to a small surprise. On her desk was a rose and a note._

_ Dear Tammy,_

_Sorry I am not there in person but I have a surprise for you. I know you hate surprises but please I really want to show you this surprise. Meet me in Sugar Rush near the Laffy Taffy in an hour. I'll be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_Felix_

_ "What are you up to Fix-It?" Tamora asked. She was mildly curious so she showered and put on some casual clothes and headed off to Sugar Rush. Scanning the area she began looking for the small handy man. _

_ "Tammy over here," Felix called and she saw him. A small smile spread on her face when she saw him. He wore his uniform but had his hat off. "Hello ma'am you look beautiful," he said his honey glows all over his cheeks._

_ She laughed a little as she placed her hands on her hips. "Good to see you too soldier. Now mind telling me why we are here?" she asked. _

_ "Right well Tamora you know I care about you deeply right?" Felix asked. He grinned nervously as his honey glows grew worse. _

_ "Yes I know," she said wondering where he was going with this._

_ "Good that is good because my biggest wish is to make you feel happy and loved," he said holding her hands. "I don't know if you remember but this is the place where you said helped you fall in love with me," Felix said. Tamora noticed a yard away was the NesQuik sand trap and where they fell in. Felix got them out by allowing Tamora to hit him making the Laffy Taffy laugh and lowering themselves so Felix could grab on. Grabbing Tamora by the waist and getting both of them to safety. _

_ "Yeah hard to forget, but why bring me here?" she asked growing nervous._

_ "Because this is the perfect place to ask you this," he said and got on one knee. Tamora's heart began to beat faster as she was getting nervous. "I know I am not the strongest or tallest man. But I do know that I love you with every inch of my eight-bit heart. You make me so happy Tamora and I can't imagine my life without you. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked._

_ Tamora's eyes flooded with tears as she knew every word Felix said was true and sincere. He held out a small gold ring in a velvet black box. He looked up at her with such love but fear. Fear of rejection fear of not being worthy of her and she would gladly vanquish his fears. She grabbed him by the front of his collar and kissed him._

_ "My answer is yes short stack, but I am keeping my last name," she said slyly._

_ "Okay," Felix said with the biggest smile ever._

Shortly after that they were married. They thought they could have a good life but word got out of their adventure in Sugar Rush. People learned what Felix could do with his hammer and wanted him to fix things for them. Felix being Felix couldn't refuse to help people. At first it was once a week but more and more people kept asking till Tamora hadn't seen Felix in a week. He would come home and just crash and then shove something down his throat before his game started.

Tamora hated not seeing him and came up with a plan. If Felix couldn't see her then she would go see him. Grabbing her hover board and headed down Game Central Station to find her man.

Felix just walked out of Street Fighter fixing things for them. They were all grateful to Felix that they promised to give him a break. He looked so tired he could barely hold his hammer. As he walked on home his mind wandered back to Tammy and prayed she wouldn't be too angry with him. He hadn't seen her in a week and missed her dearly. Since tomorrow he had the day off and all games promised him time off for Street Fighter was the last game to ask for help. Maybe a nice romantic dinner would help Tamora forgive him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself being picked off the ground. "Whoa!" he yelped with surprise.

"Hey soldier, miss me?" asked a voice.

"Tammy," Felix said happily. She held him closer to her as they flew home. They landed outside their home and she carried him to their room. Tossing him on their bed she crawled on him and sent kisses all over him.

"I missed you soldier," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He was here safely in her arms. She missed holding him and she was enjoying the moment.

"I missed you too honey. I am so sorry but I swear Street Fighter was the last game. Tomorrow I am all yours," Felix vowed kissing her. He missed holding her so much and man did her kisses feel good.

"Come here," Tamora said as she cuddled him closer. "I am happy to hear that for tonight you are staying with me and tomorrow if anyone bugs you I'll just feed them to a Cy-Bug," she said.

"Tammy dear that is a bit harsh," Felix told her.

"Okay I will blast them," she said.

"Tammy," Felix said raising an eyebrow.

"Can I punch them?" she asked.

"How about we just tell them I am busy spending time with my wife and I will help them later," Felix said pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Okay short stack," Tamora said giving him another heated kiss. "I love you Felix," she said resting her head on his.

"Love you too Tammy," Felix said with a smile. Then the two heroes fell into a deep and happy sleep.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you like this story it was inspired by another Wreck-It Ralph fic I just changed the roles and added my own touch to this idea. Please review and till next time.


End file.
